


Tro No Do Flo Ro Sho Blo Ro Ro Flo So To

by smallstarfox



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, Cute, F/F, False Accusations, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Past Lives, Police Procedural, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallstarfox/pseuds/smallstarfox
Summary: Whilst having a break on planet Earth, the Doctor and her fam run into the Judoon, once again looking for another alien fugitive. Despite everything, they end up cornered in a police holding cell waiting to be scanned. Which is somewhere the Doctor really doesn't want to be.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 27
Kudos: 116





	Tro No Do Flo Ro Sho Blo Ro Ro Flo So To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorThasmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorThasmin/gifts).



> So! This here is the first of my raffle prizes!  
> For those who didn't know, I held a celebration raffle on tumblr and twitter when I hit two milestones.  
> I added an impromptu second prize of a 5k fanfic and this is it. Just in time for the Judoon gracing our screens again.
> 
> This was beyond fun to write, the most entertaining thing I've done to date.  
> I hope you all enjoy this spot of chaos as well.
> 
> (Yes, the title does mean something, I promise)

“Lo Sho Cro To No Wo Cho So.”

“No, I asked first, what are you doing here? Come on, play fair, I can go at this all day otherwise.”

Ryan, Graham and Yaz all shared a look as they stood behind the Doctor. They had planned to show her around some different cities around Sheffield, but apparently that wasn’t about to happen anytime soon. The streets had suddenly become chaotic, filled with the sound of heavy marching as several creatures with thick black helmets came and stood before them. They held what looked like guns, lasers even, but that wasn’t what was drawing their attention. Two things were. Firstly…they were rhinos. Secondly, they were talking in a way that made no sense to them. It sounded like short incoherent noises all strung together. Graham was the first to broach the subject, loudly clearing his voice and gesturing to the strange creatures as the Doctor turned towards him.

“Um, Doc. Question. I mean I’ve got loads but…why can’t we understand them? Didn’t you say something about a translator or whatever?”

“Yeah, ‘cause, whenever we go somewhere, everyone talks perfect English and all that. These guys though…well noisy.”

Ryan piped up as well, looking on intently as the Doctor regarded them with a blanketed look of confusion. It didn’t take long before it faded, before she turned on her heels again and stopped the armed rhino for talking further with a wave of her hand. When she turned around again, she smiled knowingly.

“Oh, right. Sorry. Thought I could deal with this before anything happened. Apparently not. Anyway, to cut a very long story short; either it’s because their language is too crude for the TARDIS to make sense of and it doesn’t matter because I speak Judoon, or it’s something to do with a bit of protocol of the Shadow Proclamation. Can’t remember. Anyway, just give me a minute and I’ll figure out why they’re here. Pretty sure there’s nothing intergalactically criminal going on on Earth right now.”

Acting as if she had given them the perfect answer, and not just left them with considerably more questions, the Doctor once again regarded the only creature no longer wearing a helmet.

“Lo Sho Cro To No Wo Cho So, Jo Vo Zo Tho Qo Flo.”

“Bo To Ro Fo Sco Ko No To.”

“What?! No, no! I’m not obstructing anything! You’re the ones being obstructive right now! Ugh, why do you lot never listen to me?!”

As the Doctor threw her arms up in the air with frustration, the muted whispers of her companions the moment she jumped over next to them and grimaced. Yaz watched as the rhino turned to talk to their troops, typing something into a little screen on a wrist brace.

“Um. You might want to hold on. Short range teleport.”

“Teleport? Doc, what’s going on here?”

“Well, Ryan, the thing is, I-”

Before she could speak, there was a crackle of electricity in the air that rattled through them all, followed by a brief flash of pale blue light.

“- might have gotten us temporarily arrested…”

All four of them staggered and swayed as they landed, feet no longer on stone. They were surrounded by metalwork, pipes and strange glowing lights. They were also surrounded by the troop of helmeted rhinos, all of whom were pointing their lasers in their direction. The Doctor held her arms back around them, staring as the leader stood outside the circle. Their standoff lasted quite a number of seconds, before her arms fell again and she shrugged her shoulders.

“Fine. Just don’t go putting those awful stasis cuffs on anyone here. We’ll comply. Right gang?”

There was a general murmur that fit the confused consensus of agreement, which was apparently enough for them to be marched around the new environment. While Ryan and Graham remained quiet and somewhat lost in their surroundings, Yaz was lost inside her own head. If there was anything she understood, it was how police worked. In her eyes, the strange rhinos had absolutely no right to arrest them for…she didn’t even know what it was. For talking? Had the Doctor offended them in their native language somehow? More to the point…why hadn’t she mentioned her name to them? That was normally her first port of call in any situation. Breaking away from the back, she quickly stepped closer to the Time Lord, jabbing her elbow into her side and reaching up to hiss against her ear.

“You better explain to me what’s going on, Doctor.”

Her request was met with silence, although the Doctor’s eyes seemed to plead to her for understanding. Realising she was going to get nowhere anytime soon, Yaz lingered back to re-join Ryan and Graham. They were lead down several mismatched corridors, before coming to a large room bordered by cells. Or, cages more like. Several lasers were jostled in their direction, pushing the three of them closer to the Doctor, who yelped in surprise and turned around to glare at the unrevealed troop.

“Oi! I said we’ll comply! No need to go waving those guns around. Seriously, how many times do I have to tell you that I don’t like guns. What happened to good old fashioned pacifistic peacekeeping?”

There was another motion of lasers, before the Doctor begrudgingly made her way inside the cell, followed by a stumbling Ryan and a quick moving Graham. Yaz however, was more stubborn, and seemed to not want to go the easy way.

“Yaz, come on. It’ll be sorted soon. I just need a word with their captain. I think that’s the title still, not sure. Anyway, there’s a comfy bench. Come sit down. Please?”

If it wasn’t for the soft and unusually inviting way the Doctor spoke to her, Yaz would have refused. Especially as the butt of two lasers came and sharply connected with the backs of her shoulders and pushed her forward. She shrugged them off and made her way inside, flinching as the door suddenly closed behind her and made a loud click. She looked over to the Doctor for a moment, before begrudgingly sitting next to her on the bench. The sooner they sorted out…whatever mess it was that they were in, the better. While she toyed with the inside of her jacket sleeves and the silky internal lining, she turned to see Ryan and Graham peering at her from behind each other and the Doctor’s shoulder.

“So, um, Doctor. You…you gonna tell us who those guys are?”

“And, ideally, what we’re gonna do to get out of here. ‘cause this wasn’t exactly on our tourist-y agenda.”

Pressing her back into the cold metal wall, the Doctor let out a quiet sigh as she rubbed the back of her neck slowly. There was far too much to explain, so much history to go through, and so many memories to filter. Still, she had to admit it was at least one of the easier things to talk about. The Judoon hadn’t exactly been completely awful, just misguided. Although the more she thought about it, the more she realised they were probably after another alien fugitive, which put her greatly at risk. Getting out quickly was her top priority. After the silence had dissipated, she leant forward slightly and laughed.

“Well, this isn’t the first time I’ve run into the Judoon. They’re a very single minded species at times, really dedicated to whatever cause they’re on. Mostly they’re police. Sort of. More mercenary, suits their style of getting the job done however necessary. If they’re here that means they’re after another alien which…won’t be fun. Don’t worry, bypassed their scanners loads of times. They aren’t terribly smart.”

“So…that’s why they said you’re obstructing? You’re obstructing their branch of the law? I thought you only asked them why they were here?”

While Ryan and Graham tried to digest the barrage of important information, Yaz tapped on the Doctor’s knee to draw her attention as she spoke. She watched her nod along to her questions, smiling at the latter.

“They don’t like questions, only answers. Any kind of distraction means you get arrested. Could be worse, you try and touch one of them and it’s right to the death penalty! Told you, there’s no messing with these lot. Can’t fight them away, so you have to outsmart them. Or just…give them what they want. Still don’t know what that is yet though. I swear on my lives it’s not me. Maybe. Hope not. Really hope not. I’ve been great this time around. Sorta. Details are a bit sketchy but you know.”

“It sounds like you’ve met them before…what happened?”

Yaz knew she was always the one to ask the impertinent questions, evidenced by the way the Doctor fell quiet and stayed stock still. She hated asking, but it was the only way anything ever happened. Ryan and Graham did ask her things, although they never were in the same ballpark. One day, no doubt, the Doctor was going to hate her. Yaz just wanted to get out of the cell and back into the open air. Dealing with alien police officers was not on her list of things to do, especially when she was having enough trouble dealing with the variety on Earth.

“Um…yeah…I did. It’s not…not that important really.”

She was hiding again, something that was most definitely important to what was going on around them, and that set Yaz on edge even more. Thankfully, it seemed as if she wasn’t the only one, as Ryan and Graham both cleared their throats in unison. The Doctor flinched slightly, crumbling under the pressures of having three sets of curious and probing eyes on her. Hazel-green eyes looked up to the fretted metal ceiling, one hand bringing out her sonic screwdriver as she idly tossed it between both hands as a means of conscious distraction. It would be no problem for her to just open the cell door and get them to leave, but then they would be hounded by the Judoon no matter where they went. Which wasn’t ideal. Why was more and more of her past coming back to haunt her day by day? What had she done to deserve it?

Quite a lot.

“Okay, fine. To cut a very long story short, I was pretending to be a patient in a London hospital that got transported to the moon because the Judoon were searching for a Plasmavore to apprehend. Ended getting up mixed up in the whole thing, as I do, met a lovely woman called Martha Jones who somehow didn’t think I was completely insane after noticing the old double hearts and all that, played the Judoon and bypassed their scanners long enough to get the Plasmavore to out themselves and we all went on our merry little way. Any more questions?”

She needed to stop thinking about Martha, fast. Any more questions would tip her over the edge, she just knew it. It was hard enough trying to deal with the situation without playing her age old name and species card. If questions were to be asked, they were cut off very quickly as the heavy sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway and drew closer. With her face set in clear displeasure, the Doctor stood up and made her way over to the door of the cell as two Judoon entered the room. Clearly, they were not the people the Doctor had been expecting, as the fam shared a look over her exasperated sigh.

“Come on you lot, how hard is it to bring the captain in here? Seriously, if you thought we were such troublemakers, why are you being so nice. You don’t do nice. What’s changed?”

“Blo Sho Ko To No Rho La Gro Mo.”

“All suspects contained? So? You’re just telling me you haven’t figured this out yet? Why’re you holding all your suspects, ‘cause normally you just-”

“Blo Sho Ko To No Rho La Gro Mo. Po Da Cho Ko So Bo.”

“N-no! No, no, there’s no need for that. We just wanted to know what was going on like concerned citi- Oi! I’m still talking! Come back here and let us o- Ugh! Great. Just great.”

The Doctor leant forward and pressed her head against the cool metal bars, hands gripping them tightly as she let out a staggered groan. She stayed stock still and silent for a few uneasy seconds, before twisting herself around. She looked beyond defeated and worn down, prompting Graham to slowly get up from the bench and give her a once over.

“Doc?”

Suddenly, the Doctor straightened herself out and started to pace up and down the room. Her hands gestured in front of her, mouth miming silent words as she frantically tried to come up with a solution to the problem she found herself in. Moreover, it was a case of weighing up the pros and cons of the only way she knew how to get past the inevitable scanning coming their way. Graham sat down again, looking between Ryan and Yaz as if searching for help with the situation. Ryan shrugged his shoulders, head turning back to watch the Doctor go back and forth with a more frantic speed. Feeling herself growing dizzy from the spectacle, Yaz held out a hand and tugged on one of the Doctor’s sleeves as she walked past, halting her rather sharply and causing her to squeak in surprise.

“Stop pacing, you’ll drive us all mad. I guess they’re going to get a scanner or something, yeah? Is that why you’re so worked up, because they’ll see you’re not human like us?”

Lips pursed together in a straight line, the Doctor nodded slowly, letting go of a breath she had no idea she was even holding.

“This is probably me being thick, but why is that a problem? Can’t you just do something with your sonic screwdriver or whatever?”

Yaz let go of the Doctor’s sleeve, not before dragging her back down to the bench. She sat down slowly, pressing her head back against the wall and wringing her hands in her lap. Really, in all their time together, Yaz had to admit she had never seen the Doctor so visibly anxious. Usually, she was all collected and full of spirit. Or full of too many ideas to fit into a string of sentences. The quiet moments always concerned her the most, and she could feel a similar reaction coming from Ryan and Graham as well. They often banded together for support, but the Doctor rarely took it.

“Can’t. Alien tech. Scanner would pick it up. Doesn’t just work on biological readings, it’s everything. If it’s not active, then it’s not a problem. Also chances are they won’t have scanned their target before us, meaning if I pop up first…yeah. Won’t be fun. Thing is…I know how to get out of this. Done it before. Except back then I didn’t really think it through and it came back to haunt me something awful. Still regret what I did, even if things worked out for everyone in the end.”

“Oh, well if you know how to sort all this lot out, then mind if I ask why you’ve not done anything about it? Not that you’re on a time limit or anything…humour me, Doc.”

The Doctor turned to Graham, looked at Ryan and Yaz, before looking back over to him and grimacing at the mere thought.

“DNA transfer.”

She half expected the varied reactions; Graham looked like someone had just put something dead in front of him, Ryan looked more confused than anything else…but Yaz seemed to be more on her wavelength. Which was equally concerning to think about. Things worked when they were on the same page, but the Doctor was adamant she wasn’t about to drag her into the same mess as Martha. Her past self had been impulsive and reckless, more concerned about his own safety before considering the possibility of just…asking.

“Please tell me this ain’t what I’m thinking it is…”

“Ryan!”

“What? You got any better first thoughts Yaz, ‘cause I’d like to hear them.”

The Doctor smiled to herself, unusually feeling a little better about the whole situation. She appreciated the injection of humour, but made a note to possibly ask Ryan what he was referring to at a later date. When she wasn’t in immediate risk of being shot.

“Quite simple, really, all I need to do is-”

There it was again. The sound of heavy echoing footsteps. Of course she wasn’t going to get the few seconds she needed just to get her haphazard plan into motion. As the unmasked Judoon captain came into the room, scanner in hand, the door to the cell swung open. All four of them automatically rose to their feet, the Doctor taking a few steps forward and keeping her eye on the situation from the front.

“Ro So Pho Lo Tho Do.”

“What’s it saying?”

“Wants us to line up. Don’t worry, it scans like my sonic. Do what he says and you won’t be forcibly dragged out. Graham, Ryan, Yaz…get yourselves in order. I’ll go at the end. The sooner we do this, the sooner they’ll register you as human and you’ll get transported back down again.”

There was a faint murmur between her companions, before Graham took the lead and was the first to leave the cell. Ryan followed next and stood beside him, eyes firmly fixed on the strange looking device in the Judoon’s hand. Yaz took slow steps out, with the Doctor very close behind. Her eyes were unreadable, set like stones, which worried Yaz considerably. What was stopping her from doing whatever it was that needed to be done? With all of them in a sort-of line, the Judoon snorted as the scanner was thrust rapidly in Grahams direction, causing him to flinch and lean back slightly. It made a strange series of hums and beeps, crackling with a loud ping.

“Cro Sho Ho.”

Seemingly satisfied with the result, the Judoon moved onto Ryan, repeating the process as the scanned moved up and down over him. Yaz turned her eyes to the Doctor, felt her foot tapping hard against the metal floor, the air almost vibrating with all the nerves and tension in her body. As the scanner made another loud ping, the Doctor sprang into action. She twisted around on the spot, grabbing onto both of Yaz’s arms and muttering ‘sorry’ before closing her eyes and pulling her into her personal space. Lips met hard, and briefly, leaving Yaz unable to process anything other than the Doctor being dragged from in front of her and far too many voices shouting in unison.

“Doc!”

“Yaz!”

“LO DO THO RO SHO KO!”

In her dazed state, Yaz stumbled back as a light blue light flashed before her eyes. When she came around again, she was back outside. It was darker, the streets were empty, and it took a few seconds before she realised that Ryan and Graham were both trying to talk to her. What she did notice was that they were missing the Doctor.

* * *

Yaz sat on the TARDIS steps, peering out from behind the console and looking at the doors. Ryan and Graham had gone to sort out dinner for the evening, even though the Doctor still hadn’t come back. She had offered to keep watch of the door, just in case anything happened. It had been two hours now, and still no sign. She had tried talking to the TARDIS, tried to understand what any of the controls on the console did, but it had been all for nothing. So, it was easier to wait. She had tried ringing the Doctor’s phone, that hadn’t worked either. Each time there was a different noise in the console room, she would pre-emptively get up and stare at the door, even though seven times in it had been nothing at all. By the eighth time, Yaz was completely unprepared for the two doors swinging open and the Doctor barrelling in as if nothing had ever happened.

“Fam? You alri- Yaz! Where’s Ryan and Graham? Please tell me they made it back. I’ve been looking all over for you lot. I hate short range teleports, they’re so unreliable. Got dropped off inside a pub. That went down well.”

“Doctor!”

Scrambling up onto her feet, Yaz quickly ran around the side of the console and planted herself in front of the Doctor, arms briefly outstretched to bring her in for a hug but soon hesitating and lowering them back down again. Once the relief passed, she quickly found herself at a loss for words. She wanted to tell her that the boys were cooking, wanted to make sure she was alright, but it was as if her tongue was made of lead and her heart was racing to an entirely different beat. Thankfully, she was saved by the TARDIS lighting up the room a warm gold and whirring into life again. It made the Doctor smile and laugh, although the sound did nothing to settle her sudden nerves.

“Oh! Right, I forgot it’s dinner time for you guys. Sorry I got side-tracked. Anyway, come on Yaz, let’s get going. Don’t want to keep Graham waiting, or Ryan, they’ll both be in a mood all evening if we-”

The Doctor talked as she moved, heading over towards the steps. But she stopped, just about to reach up to the first one, when she heard Yaz called out after her.

“Wait!”

Footsteps echoed behind her as Yaz made her way over, leaving the Doctor to take a step down and twist around until they were facing each other. She could see some kind of worry and confusion on Yaz’s face, which threw her off slightly. Her first guess was that she had been fretting because of how long it had taken her to come back, but she was a little thrown off by the sincere question that came her way.

“What…what happened, with the scan?”

Her brows knitted together for a brief moment, before the Doctor’s face softened in to a slight smile. Her hands gestured out from inside her coat pockets, body rocking slightly on her heels.

“Oh, that. Well, me moving triggered another one of those ‘obstruction of justice’ remarks, and I was going to be sent off for some really serious punishment, but I managed to work my way out of it all be-”

“Doctor, stop. That’s not…that’s not what I meant.”

Yaz held out a hand to stop the incoming ramble, lowering it again when the Doctor’s head fell to one side in confusion. It was like dealing with a puppy. She tried to keep her breathing steady, but with her heart hammering in her chest again it was next to impossible. Yaz closed her eyes for a moment, felt the familiar tingle across her lips as the memory hit hard, before she looked at the Doctor and braced herself for whatever was going to happen next.

“What I meant was…when the Judoon was…when Ryan had been scanned…then you…um…you…”

She needn’t have finished her sentence, the realisation in the Doctor’s eyes was clear enough for her to see. Her mouth dropped slightly, body stilling dramatically as the full weight of the situation was brought home.

“Oh.”

Neither of them spoke for what felt like an eternity, the air becoming thicker and more heavily charged with each passing second. Yaz wanted to forget she had ever brought it up, but she needed to know. Know if it meant anything at all. Know what the Doctor was trying to achieve with it. Yaz needed either a let-down or…

“I’m sorry Yaz. I really am. The thing is, it was the only way to do the DNA transfer. I was going to ask, generally, if anyone would just put themselves out there to help me…but then the Judoon showed up, and the scanning happened, and there was no time for me to do anything because when your scan was up, there wouldn’t have been any hope of me messing with my DNA without it being noticed. I know I should have asked, or said something, or done something different but…I…I just…when I saw the scanner and it showed your readings…I was so scared. Scared that I’d hurt you by what I’d done. I wish I had made it back sooner to talk but…I’m really, really, sorry.”

Yaz watched the Doctor start pacing slightly while she spoke, hands gesturing in all directions as she rambled on and on about what had happened. After the initial apology, Yaz was fine, but she felt herself pause. She was clearly missing something, something about the scanner. Another wave of panic washed over her as she one again caught hold of the Doctor’s sleeve and made her stop in her tracks.

“Doctor…what did you see on the scanner?”

There was another pause again, one where Yaz was sure she just caught the Doctor briefly lick her lips before replying.

“Your adrenaline shot up. Heart rate too. Y-you went into a panic…”

The second one was most definitely true, Yaz thought that her heart was about to burst from her chest the moment the Doctor kissed her. However, that wasn’t the only thing going on, nor was the Doctor’s reasoning on point. Knowing that she would have looked at more than just that, Yaz couldn’t stop a knowing smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

“Did you see anything else?”

“Y-yeah…I…um…I thought the scanner was wonky. Some of the things didn’t add up. But I only saw it for a second and I-”

“What did you see?”

“Um…C-cortisol was down. Oxytocin…dopamine…wait. Those…those are…Yaz, why were you…oh. Oh?”

Watching the plethora of emotions play over the Doctor’s face was quite possibly the most wonderous thing that Yaz had ever seen. She had looked so hurt and concerned, then confused, not before the complete look of understanding took over. Yaz had learnt enough about the body and it’s brain chemicals when studying for her police exams, along with her courses on interpersonal relations and how victims react after crime. In her own way, she knew all of those reactions were happening inside her, and had been expecting them. To some degree. The way in which they had come about was more than a shock to her system. Otherwise…she knew just how much she liked the Doctor. Now, finally, she was realising it too.

“Those aren’t bad things…are they?”

“I don’t know, Doctor. You tell me. You’re the one who’s supposedly the expert on all things. If its not bad, then what does that mean?”

Under the warm glow of the TARDIS lights, that Yaz was sure were turning a little more pink in hue, she could see colour coming across the Doctor’s cheeks. It brought out her freckles, and made her eyes shine brighter. She took another step into the Doctor’s personal space, wrapping her fingers around the sleeves of her coat and guiding her hands out of her pockets with care and ease. She wasn’t fighting her touch. Which was something that neither of them had really done before that day, besides the odd shoulder pat or high five. The Doctor tried to swallow, found herself failing for a moment, tongue stumbling gracelessly over her words.

“Y-you. Um. You…that was…it was…t-that’s a good thing.”

Rolling her eyes at the awkward display presented to her, Yaz brought one hand up to rest against the Doctor’s cheek. She gasped quietly at the touch, eyes softening before she practically melted into it. Her skin was softer than Yaz ever could have imagined, and with the hammering of her heart in her ears, she reached up onto her tiptoes and smiled.

“Yeah, it is, and…if it’s alright with you Doctor.”

Leaning in closer, Yaz whispered against the Time Lord’s lips.

“I’d like to try that again.”

With the situation completely in her control, and the Doctor being putty in her hand, she tipped her head forward and cautiously pressed her lips against the ones she remembered being soft and supple. To her delight, they still were. The Doctor sighed through her nose at the contact, one of her hands winding around Yaz’s waist and holding her as close as she could. When they parted from the tender moment, neither Yaz nor the Doctor could stop from smiling.

“Definitely better the second time around.”

“Yasmin Khan, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that for. Should’ve told me sooner that you had a thing for girls.”

Scoffing at the mere idea, Yaz used her free hand to lightly punch the Doctor in the arm, prompting her to feign hurt and injury.

“Oww, what was that for?”

“Being an idiot. Anyway, I like both. Not like that matters right now. Come on, dinner’s waiting.”

It was a short journey through the TARDIS hallways to the kitchen, the Doctor trailing her hands across the walls as she followed behind Yaz. When they came into the kitchen, both Ryan and Graham stopped what they were doing at the sound of two sets of footsteps, heaving varying sighs of relief. While Ryan pulled out the chairs for Yaz and the Doctor, sitting down after them, Graham dished out the last bowl of casserole and sat himself down in kind.

“Blimey Doc, you had us worried for a bit then. Never seen a rhino move so fast. Thought they’re meant to be slow buggers?”

“Nah, not even on Earth. Still, my own fault for obstructing justice and all that. They did get who they were after. In the end. Once they let me go. Got quite a way with words in Judoon if given half the chance.”

With the Doctor preoccupied by the food in front of her, Ryan leant across the table and prodded at Yaz’s hand with the end of his fork, tenting his mouth with one hand.

“Yaz…did you…you know…ask about the k-”

“Shhh.”

Swatting her hands in his general direction, Yaz watched as Ryan shrank back and stared at her, completely thrown off by the sly wink she threw in for good measure. Perhaps another time she would tell him what had happened, or maybe she would just leave it to his imagination. Really, she had no idea what was going to happen now that her little not-so-secret secret was out. Either way, she was just happy that the Doctor was back safe and sound with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi or talk ideas with me over on Twitter or Tumblr!
> 
> @TheRainbowFox13 / the-rainbow-fox-13


End file.
